This invention addresses issues relating to the insertion of cards such as printed circuit boards into a computer system for connection to a mating connector within the computer system. When a card is inserted into a computer system for engagement with a connector, a significant degree of guidance is required in order to ensure that the connector is properly seated. The need for guidance is even more critical when the card being inserted has a substantial length. Also, as the number of pins of the mating connectors increases, the potential for damage to these pins is increased if guidance of the card is inadequate upon insertion. These factors also apply upon extraction of a card from a computer system so as to ensure proper disengagement of the mating connectors without damage to the pins of the connectors.
It has been proposed to modify the structure of a computer's chassis to form guides for cards to be inserted therein. For example, a sheet metal structure of a computer's chassis can be formed to include flanges that guide the cards upon insertion. Although the forming of guides in the sheet metal of the computer chassis provides an adequate solution, the use of metallic guides can limit the proximity to the card's edge at which components on the card can be positioned in order to avoid contact.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a low cost card guide design that is configured for guiding an edge portion of a circuit board with respect to a support member of a computer chassis.